


Touchable

by NixieD



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieD/pseuds/NixieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Bludhaven's rooftops, Dick Grayson shudders through his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A bit graphic, with a good heavy lacing of angst, past consent issues, implied underage sex.  
> Disclaimer: DC and all affiliated parties own the characters; I make no money from this and claim no ownership.  
> Authors notes: Spoilers for Devon Grayson’s run on Gotham Knights (Transference), italicised lines nabbed from said run.

_Hot and sticky._

The words rattled through his head over and over, making his palms sweaty beneath his gloves, his twists and dives without his usual flair. A faint shudder running through him as he slipped into a crouch on the roof one of Bludhaven’s many abandoned warehouses.

Memories of times when his old spark had felt so very dim, occurrences as frequent as clear blue skies in Gotham, but that just made them all the sharper.

 _He was fearless, he was effusive and he was full of grace._

Moments flashed before his eyes of times when he felt nothing more than gangly and small, desperate to please the most powerful figure in his life. And shattered by devastating silence as he was thrust onto the nearest surface and used till the fire stopped singing through his mentor’s veins.

Times when he felt anything but graceful, and the dark shadow seemed to swallow him whole, leaving him feeling nothing more than gawky and awkward, uncomfortable and hollow as he washed away the cold sticky residue on his thighs. Periods in history when it wasn’t about them being together, but about the threat of him leaving his mentor behind, the lingering threat of death hanging over their heads becoming all too real.

 _Such devotion, it’s flattering. Heady._

There were times when it was soft and slow, blessing him with gentle kisses and soothing touches. Precious escapes from the reality of their situation, when it seemed as if they could do this forever; that come the next night they wouldn’t be needed. Short breaks when he found the man beneath the myth.

He gave everything he was to the man, trying to drive away the dark mistress that enslaved them both. In the bright light of day, biting down on pillows and writhing on silk sheets he called out for the man. In the night, muffling his cries in his arm, fingers slipping along the polished surface of the batmobile, or grasping at the slick rock of the cave, giving up all control to the myth.

 _Hot and sticky indeed._


End file.
